


Suffer for My Many Sins.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Makeshift Restraints, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren gets tied up with his belts and used by his guards, and can't bring himself to hate them for it.
Relationships: Viren/guards
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Suffer for My Many Sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Very rapey, no blood tho. Viren's self hate getting in the way of him looking after himself.

* * *

* * *

The fabric covering his eyes had slid slightly, and Viren's face felt flushed, skin damp with sweat. It itched, and the knot tied at the back of his head pulled at his hair.

But he couldn't reach it, couldn't do anything. Just stand there, shaking and moaning, arms stretched taunt by the shackles on his wrists. He was bent at the waist, the cold bars pressed against his bare legs; his bad leg shook, back aching from the position, but the belts - his own belts- wrapped firmly around his naked thighs held him flush against the bars of his cell.

He wasn't sure where his pants had gone, or how long he had been forced to stand like this; greedy hands stroked the reddened cheeks of his bare ass, and blunt fingers pressed inside him without any warning, playing with cum from the man before.

How many had it been? He wasn't sure- they had stroked him until he was hard, and tied him; some rough length of string, keeping him hard. Viren had whimpered his way through two dry orgasms already.

A second pair of hands reach, and pulled his cheeks apart, massaging the globes slowly before sliding around to the front of his thighs to yank him right against the bars. The metal was still so cold, only highlighting the heat of those rough calloused fingers curling inside him. 

He grit his teeth, determined not to moan like some lowly whore for them. But it was hard, excited as his body was. The backs of his thighs were wet with their spend, and the hot poke of a cock head, being rubbed against his skin made him flinch.

Two fingers turned to three, as another guard wormed one I to his hole beside the others, laughing at the way Viren bit down harshly on a groan. A hand grabbed the knotted scarf, and pulled until he curved towards them, back arching and shoulders aching at the strain.  
Empty, a nasty, dirty wet noise as they pulled their hands from inside him, and replaced it with the slick head of a dick. 

Viren was well stretched at this point, but he still clenched down as he was penetrated, eyes fluttering shut under his blindfold at the hot, thick intrusion.

"Listen to him moan," laughed on of his guards. Fingers traced along the bare skin of his legs, reaching around through the bars to settle, hot, on the skin of his belly. He jolted at the touch, pressing his hips back.   
"He likes it." The stranger's voice was a heavy purr; a strong hand closed possessively around his aching cock, but did not stroke him.

Viren was pulled back by his hip, pressed flush against the bars; leather creaked as his legs strained, but he was caught. The man thrust hard, setting a brutal pace. The wet slap of his sack against Viren's cum slick thighs, of his cock driving in and out of Viren's flushed hole; he could almost see it, like the many eyes on him were projecting their views into his skull. Viren twisted and whimpered, sweat dripping into his untrimmed beard as he breathed harshly through his mouth.

Electric pleasure fizzled in his stomach, sat heavy at the base of his back. Minutes passed in a daze, and then the stranger pulled him snug, pushed himself as far into Viren as he could and spilled inside him with a grunt. 

Viren choked on his moan, Pai fully hard and so close to finishing, but the pleasure wound slowly down, and the shuffle of feet as the softening cock slipped out of him, only to be replaced with another.

He hung his head, grateful they couldn't see the look on his face as another stranger's cock filled his hole, as new hands gripped his bruised hips, and used him.

He deserved this, deserved to be punished. 

He closed his eyes as a single tear soaked into the fabric over them, and his tired body shook with another dry orgasm; their mocking laughter rang in his ears.

He hung his head, trying to catch his breath, as his body rocked mindlessly with the newest one's thrusts.

_I deserve this._


End file.
